


Pokemon A Marvelous Journey Alola Arc

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: I find a Wild Level seven badly poisoned nonshiny female Riolu outside of my new house and I nurse her back to health with my mom's help. I get my Level five nonshiny female Starter Pokemon Litten Jasmine from the  Melemele Island Kahuna Hala and I go on a very fun adventure around   the Alola Region with my two brand new friends. Lillie and Hau. I meet Lillie's big brother Gladion later on in Chapter Eight and I meet Guzma later on in Chapter Thirteen.





	Pokemon A Marvelous Journey Alola Arc

It's 8:00 am on Friday July the 3rd 2026. I woke up in my new bedroom and I got dressed in my new clothes. My mom and my stepdad came into the bedroom. My mom:"Megan the Professor wants to see you in Iki Town." She said. Thomas:"Get a move on girl." "You got some Pokeballs in your bag." He said. My mom:"We did that so you could finally head out on an adventure." She said. Me:"Did you give me Luxury Balls?" I asked. Thomas:"Yes." "We did." He said. I raced out of our house and I saw a Wild badly poisoned nonshiny Riolu passed out right in front of our brand new red truck on the grass with the Lucarionite Mega Stone nearby with a Key Stone. I assessed the nonshiny Riolu's condition and I found out the little one is a female. I captured the Riolu in one empty Luxury Ball and I ran into the house. Me:"Mother please help me out here!" I said. Me:"I just captured an injured nonshiny female Riolu!" I said. Me:"I need an Antidote!" "A Pecha Berry too." I said. My mom:"Is the Riolu poisoned Megan?" She asked. Me:"Yes!" "She's badly poisoned mother!" I said. Me:"I just checked her out from head to toe before I caught her." I said. I called Riolu out and my mother helped me to heal her up with one Full Restore. Riolu opened up both of her red eyes and she looked around. Riolu saw me and she saw my family. Riolu:"Where's my Key Stone at and where's my Lucarionite Mega Stone at miss?" She asked. Me:"They're outside in the front yard right where you left them Riolu." I said. Me:"I'm Megan Kendell by the way." I said. Me:"We're going to travel around the entire Alola Region together." I said. Riolu:"Yay!" "It's about time that somebody caught me!" "That's why I came over here." She said. Riolu:"I was running away from this really mean Pokemon Poacher over in the Unova Region who caught my parents." She said. Me:"That's awful!" "I'll get your parents back for you!" I said. My Mom:"You need to give your Riolu Pokemon a nickname to form a really strong bond with her Megan and you can tell her apart from some other Riolus." My mom:"They appear in the Poni Grove over on Poni Island and on Kalos Route 22." She said. Me:"Riolu your nickname is Laura." "After my friend Laura Healey." I said. Laura:"I love my new nickname!" "It's really cute!" She said.


End file.
